Twilight Playlist!
by Little Miss Cullen Cutie
Summary: This is a playlist I made to listen to while reading Twilight that corresponds to the feelings I hope ! of the characters! Please enjoy and review! New Moon and Eclipse are here, too! Breaking Dawn Playlist soon to come!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a play list I complied for listening to while reading Twilight! Hope you enjoy!

Twilight:

One In A Million Hannah Montana Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus

Got Me Going Crazy Jonas Brothers A Little Bit Longer

Catch Me Demi Lovato Here We Go Again

Crazier Taylor Swift Hannah Montana The Movie

Crush David Archuleta David Archuleta

Fearless Taylor Swift Fearless - Single Country

Gotta Find You Joe Jonas Camp Rock

I Wanna Know You Hannah Montana Hannah Montana 3

Just Friends Jonas Brothers Jonas Brothers

Love Is On Its Way Jonas Brothers Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience

I'd Come For You Nickelback Dark Horse

Please Be Mine Jonas Brothers It's about Time

Right Here Miley Cyrus Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus

When I Look At You Miley Cyrus The Time Of Our Lives

To Be With You David Archuleta David Archuleta

Kiss the Rain Yiruma From the Yellow Room

What Makes You Different Backstreet Boys The Princess Diaries

You Belong With Me Taylor Swift You Belong With Me - Single

1, 2, 3, 4 Plain White T's Big Bad World (Bonus Track Version)

6 Minutes Jonas Brothers It's about Time

Always Tomorrow Nobody's Angel The Princess Diaries

As I Am Miley Cyrus Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus

Can't Have You Jonas Brothers A Little Bit Longer

Don't Stop Believin' Glee Cast Don't Stop Believin' (Glee Cast Version) - Single

Dream Miley Cyrus Hannah Montana The Movie

Droplets Colbie Caillat and Jason Rreeves Coco

Fly One Time Ben Harper and Relentless7 White Lies for Dark Times

Forever And For Always Shania Twain Greatest Hits

Come Rain or Come Shine (American Idol Studio Version) Danny Gokey

River Flows In You Yiruma First Love (Yiruma Piano Collection)


	2. Chapter 2

New Moon Play list! Please note that these were compiled with songs that I feel met the emotions of the book, regardless of artist. Please, no trashing song choices. Enjoy!

All I Ever Wanted Kelly Clarkson All I Ever Wanted

Before The Storm Jonas Brothers Feat. Miley Cyrus Lines, Vines And Trying Times

Bleeding Love Leona Lewis Bleeding Love - Single

Bottom Of The Ocean Miley Cyrus Breakout

Breathe Taylor Swift Fearless

Come Back To Me David Cook David Cook

Cry Kelly Clarkson All I Ever Wanted

Desperate David Archuleta David Archuleta

Don't Forget Demi Lovato Don't Forget

Don't Wanna Be Torn Hannah Montana Hannah Montana 3

Every Time You Lie Demi Lovato Here We Go Again

Forever & Always Taylor Swift Fearless

Games Jonas Brothers Jonas Brothers

Kiss the Rain Yiruma From the Yellow Room

Goodbye Miley Cyrus Breakout

Here We Go Again Demi Lovato Here We Go Again

Hold On 2:45 Jonas Brothers Jonas Brothers

I Did It For You David Cook David Cook

I Hate This Part The Pussycat Dolls Doll Domination

I Miss You Miley Cyrus Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus

Light On David Cook David Cook

A Little Too Not Over You David Archuleta David Archuleta

The Way I Loved You Selena Gomez Kiss & Tell

Miss You More BBMak The Princess Diaries

Mixed Up Hannah Montana Hannah Montana 3

One Day At A Time Jonas Brothers It's about Time

Sorry Jonas Brothers A Little Bit Longer

What Hurts the Most Rascal Flatts Me and My Gang

I Promise You Selena Gomez Kiss & Tell

River Flows In You Yiruma First Love (Yiruma Piano Collection)


	3. Chapter 3

BB Good- Jonas Brothers- A Little Bit Longer

Rainbow - Colbie Caillat- Breakthrough

Black Keys- Jonas Brothers- Lines, Vines And Trying Times

Clear- Miley Cyrus- Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus

Don't Let Go- David Archuleta-David Archuleta

Fly With Me- Jonas Brothers- Lines, Vines And Trying Times

Everything I Want- Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana- Hannah Montana The Movie

I Promise You- Selena Gomez- Kiss & Tell

Obsessed- Miley Cyrus- The Time Of Our Lives [EP]

Hello Beautiful- Jonas Brothers- Jonas Brothers

Heroes- David Cook- David Cook

Begin Again- Colbie Caillat- Breakthrough

I'm Gonna Getcha Good- Jonas Brothers- Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience

Kiss the Rain- Yiruma- From the Yellow Room

I Want You- Kelly Clarkson- All I Ever Wanted

If I Can't Have You- Kelly Clarkson- All I Ever Wanted

If I Didn't Have You- Mitchel Musso & Emily Osment-

It Takes Two- Matthew Morrison, Marissa Jaret Winokur & Ensemble Guys- Hairspray:

Love Story- Taylor Swift- Love Story

Someone to Lean On- The Blenders- The Blenders

You Got Me- Colbie Caillat- Breakthrough

My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson- All I Ever Wanted

Goodnight My Love- Honor Society- Fashionably Late

Our Song- Taylor Swift- Taylor Swift [Deluxe]

Simple Song- Miley Cyrus- Breakout

So Small- Carrie Underwood- Carnival Ride

I Won't- Colbie Caillat- Breakthrough

Stop The World- Demi Lovato- Here We Go Again

That's How You Know- Amy Adams, Carrie Underwood- Enchanted

River Flows In You- Yiruma- First Love (Yiruma Piano Collection)


	4. Chapter 4

Bigger Than Us (Hannah Montana)

Bless The Broken Road (Rascal Flatts)

The Climb (Miley Cyrus)

Ever Ever After (Carrie Underwood)

Everything I Want (Steve Rushton)

Forever And For Always (Shania Twain)

Full Circle (Miley Cyrus)

How Sweet It Is (The Blenders)

I'm Gonna Getcha Good (Jonas Brothers)

Inseperable (Jonas Brothers)

It's All Right Here (Hannah Montana)

A Little Bit Longer (Jonas Brothers)

Two Rebels (Honor Society)

Mary's Song (Taylor Swift)

Miracles Happen (Myra)

Never Gonna Be Alone (Nickelback)

Our Time Now (Plain White T's)

Sing For You (Honor Society)

Ready (Kelly Clarkson)

Start All Over (Miley Cyrus)

Kiss the Rain (Yiruma)

Stay My Baby (Miranda Cosgrove)

SuperGirl (Krystal)

The Time Of My Life (David Cook)

Tonight (Jonas Brothers)

Turn Right (Jonas Brothers)

When You Look Me In The Eyes (Jonas Brothers)

Without Love (Matthew Morrison, Marissa Jaret Winokur, Corey Reynolds)

You Can (David Archuleta)

River Flows In You (Yiruma)


End file.
